


Bathroom Bonanza

by Infidele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bathrooms, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infidele/pseuds/Infidele
Summary: Jungwoo and Yukhei keep running into each other in the bathroom.You could say it's like fate, only shitty.or5 times Jungwoo meets Lucas in the bathroom on accident and the one time they meet there on purpose.





	Bathroom Bonanza

**1\\\Kun’s House Party**

 

Jungwoo tapped the party’s host on the shoulder. “Hey dude, where’s your bathroom? I need to piss.”

 

“Two doors down the hall on the right. Warning though, it’s probably occupied,” Kun slurred. He had a red solo cup filled with some of the mystery punch in one hand and a cute boy in his other. There was a stupid grin plastering his face along with the red glow from drinking too much. Seeing him like this, compared to the usual composed and collected Kun, amused Jungwoo to no end.

 

With a nod of thanks Jungwoo trotted off in the direction of the bathroom. He dodged through the tottering drunks and queasy lightweights who stepped out of the main room to collect themselves. Jungwoo tried the bathroom door but it was invariably unavailable.

 

“Do you know if there is another bathroom?” he asked on of the more sober looking people in the hall. The girl gave him a nod and invaded his space to whisper that there was one nestled in the back of the house in Kun’s room.

 

In an alternate situation, Jungwoo might have pursued the implications of her feather like fingers on his shoulders and hooded eyes looking up at him with all but innocent intentions. However his brimming bladder was the only thing his mind could focus on and he had an urgent need to relieve himself.

 

He thanked the girl with a curt smile and slid away to find this other restroom. If he wasn’t the designated driver, he probably would be outside peeing in the bushes, or if he was having a really good time, inside peeing in someone’s cup. Fortunately he had consumed no alcohol to cloud his judgement that evening and would rather not resort to such measures.

 

The bathroom in Kun’s room was thankfully unlocked but horrifyingly not vacant.

 

“Oh, hey dude!” Wong Yukhei, who Jungwoo knew threw their mutual friends, was leaning against the counter with one hand supporting himself and the other fisted into the hair of the person sucking his dick. While he knew that Yukhei was famous for being a playboy on campus, Jungwoo really didn’t need the visual to prove it.

 

He promptly shut the door.

 

Who the fuck starts talking to someone who walked in on you getting a blowjob like you just ran into them at a restaurant? Wong Yukhei. Who still had to pee so bad he was considering going back into the bathroom? Sigh.

 

Jungwoo opened the door again, trying to shield his eyes from the scene before him.

 

“Sup dude,” Yukhei grinned at Jungwoo.

 

“I just need to pee.” Jungwoo cringed, pretending that this wasn’t actually happening.

 

“Go for it. Don’t mind us.” Jungwoo minded. A lot. “We have an audience now, I think you should step up your game,” Yukhei said to the person, still going down on him. From the obscene noises alone Jungwoo thought the poor soul was already giving their 110%.

 

“Can you guys step out for like, two seconds?”

 

“We’re almost done. Don’t worry though, I won’t look.” Jungwoo could feel the wink from Yukhei and it was sickening. How could someone be this shameless?

 

Unable to wait, Jungwoo unzipped his own pants and let the thin stream of liquid pour into the porcelain bowl. It was by far the weirdest piss he had ever experienced. He wished he could force the urine out of his body faster, but instead he had to suffer through the awkward moans and grunts as Yukhei came next to him and his latest toy choked on cock and cum.

 

Once finished, Jungwoo didn’t waste any time booking it out of the bathroom. He felt all the embarrassment they could care less about. He swam through people and space back to the main party and stole someone’s cup, downing it all in one go. They could Uber back to their dorms; right now he needed to forget what he just saw and maybe bleach his innocent eyes.

 

He also wanted to forget about being strangely attracted to Yukhei and to stop his mind from roaming down the roads of “what ifs”. Jungwoo threw himself into the fray of dancing people, abandoning his thoughts in the tipsy haze of bodies blending together to the rhythm.

 

Hopefully he wouldn’t remember any of it when the morning came around.

 

(Lamentably life doesn’t work like that)

  
  
  


**2\\\Jungwoo and Doyoung’s Post-Game Party**

 

It was ironic. Even when the party was at his own apartment Jungwoo was still sober. Doyoung promised he would be too, to help prevent some of the inevitable damage that came with throwing these parties, but Jungwoo could smell it on his breath when he told him that he would be retreating back to his room for the rest of the night, another boy named Jaehyun in tow.

 

Jungwoo was making the rounds a few hours in, when people were way past any semblance of sober. He pried cups of what the minors swore weren’t liquor from their hands and had to pull a shirtless Yuta off of the ping pong table before it collapsed under him. Some people were starting to fall asleep too, so he roused them to get a ride home or in Taeil’s case, a less hazardous place to sleep than the doormat.

 

“Everybody! Mark’s gonna give someone a swirly in the bathroom!” Came the loud cry of Donghyuk from atop the kitchen counter. Jungwoo frowned at the way he stumbled off of the counter. He should’ve kept a better eye on that one.

 

Joining the sudden rush of people interested in following Donghyuk to the bathroom, Jungwoo pushed his way to the front. Sure enough, Mark was there and so was Wong Yukhei.

 

“It’s swirly time!” Mark shouted and his growing audience chanted back “Swir-ly time! Swir-ly time!”

 

“Mark you are not going to give Yukhei a swirly,” Jungwoo said. “You’re both way too drunk.” Drowning someone in a toilet while inebriated was definitely on the list of things Jungwoo was not supposed to let people do in his apartment.

 

“Welcome to the splash zone,” Donghyuk giggled at Jungwoo.

 

None of these intoxicated fools were going to listen to him, so Jungwoo stepped forward to stop the pending disaster. Mark took that as his cue to grab a fistful of the stupidly grinning Yukhei’s hair and shove his head into the bowl of the toilet.

 

With a crowd crammed into the tiny space hollering and Jungwoo screaming for them to stop the din was deafening. Their pushing made him lose his balance and prevented him from getting back up. Jungwoo literally dragged down two other people to pull himself back up on his own feet. He finally managed to rip Mark away from Yukhei and pull the other boy’s head out of the toilet.

 

All of the intoxicated people were still chanting and Mark was laughing his ass off, regarded as a hero. Jungwoo on the other hand was soaked from the splashing toilet water and trying to make sure that Yukhei was still breathing.

 

He wasn’t. Fucking fantastic.

 

Jungwoo didn’t know CPR but he had seen enough movies to know how it worked. Relatively. He tried his best to lay Yukhei down on the floor teeming with feet. After a few quick chest compressions Jungwoo pinched Yukhei’s nose and tipped his head back.

 

Jungwoo was more afraid than anything when he pressed his lips against Yukhei’s to blow air into his lungs. In another situation he might have felt nervous or excited, but in the moment he could only feel the panic that Yukhei could be dying and literally no one else in the stupid bathroom gave two shits.

 

With the luck of the devil, Yukhei coughed back to life after two repetitions. Jungwoo breathed out a sigh of relief and the audience started cheering again as Mark placed a five dollar bill into Yukhei’s palm. A paltry amount for a near death experience.

 

Fuming, Jungwoo shepherded the smashed crowd out of the bathroom, shoving the giddy Mark and Donghyuk away from their victim.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I was better when you were kissing me.” Jungwoo would’ve thought that going for a swim in the toilet would’ve sobered Yukhei up a little.

 

“You should head home,” Jungwoo suggested.

 

“You should come with me,” Yukhei smirked. Jungwoo hated that he was still this flirty after nearly dying. He also hated that he kinda wanted to too. To get away from his responsibilities as a host of course. No other reasons. None at all.

 

Yukhei passed out almost as soon as the words fell off his lips. Jungwoo could feel the strength in Yukhei’s arms as he hoisted him up off of the floor. His limp body pressed against his made his thoughts run wild. Jungwoo dragged the younger boy out of the bathroom and dumped him onto a couch. Yukhei was too far gone for anything anyways.

 

It was probably a good time to start sending everybody home.

  
  
  


**3\\\At the Championship Soccer Game**

 

Jungwoo needed to take a shit. He had felt it coming all day, but now was that golden time to pump it all out.

 

The soccer game was in the final quarter and both teams were tied, but Jungwoo hoped he wouldn’t miss too much as he took care of business. He asked Doyoung to text him updates just in case.

 

The bathrooms in the stadium were gross and Jungwoo wished his poop could wait an hour or two longer to come out, but when nature calls it doesn’t care how nasty the receptacle is. At least they were empty.

 

Two of the three stalls were clogged with shit and toilet paper and smelled something Jungwoo didn't want to describe. He hoped the last stall was more promising.

 

It was definitely cleaner, but there was one major problem. Wong Yukhei was sitting on it, smiling amicably at Jungwoo.

 

“Hi there.”

 

“This door has a working lock.” Jungwoo jiggled it in demonstration.

 

“I know.”

 

“Why didn’t you use it?”

 

“I forgot,” Yukhei shrugged like it was the least concerning thing in the world. Jungwoo rubbed his temples in frustration. He really didn’t understand Yukhei.

 

“Most people don’t want to accidentally walk in on someone taking a shit.”

 

“But you do?” Yukhei teased.

 

“Are you almost done?” Jungwoo didn’t need to see Yukhei taking a shit, but he supposed he had already seen worse at this point. He was starting to be desensitized to these things already.

 

“Yup. You gonna watch me finish?”

 

Jungwoo answered him by slamming the stall door shut. The wear of years of others treating it roughly had a different plan as a hinge dislodged. The door came crashing down between them, exposing Yukhei once more.

 

He laughed. He laughed and Jungwoo felt like the world just got a few shades brighter. It was as if Yukhei’s laugh could transport him somewhere beside the grimy bathroom beneath the stadium stands. It was quite silly and Jungwoo found himself laughing along too.

 

The sound of screaming people and pounding feet interrupted their little moment. Something was happening out on the field to rile up the audience. Yukhei quickly finished up, leaving the stall for Jungwoo to use.

 

He didn’t like feeling so naked in a public bathroom, but that’s just how it was. He knew what he was getting himself into coming into a public men’s restroom to take a shit.

 

Yukhei popped back after he washed his hands. “Maybe I’ll see you at the after-party?”

 

“Leave,” Jungwoo pointed towards the door. The younger boy just grinned, seeing through Jungwoo’s act. He hadn’t planned on going to this one, but he had to now.

 

He just wished they could stop having these weird encounters in bathrooms already.

  
  


**4\\\Between Music Theory 2 and Calc 1**

 

It was a part of Jungwoo’s schedule. The best bathroom on campus happened to be on the route he took from his Music Theory class to his Calculus one. He couldn’t pass up on using it when it was so conveniently there for him to use, so on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays he would always stop to use it between classes.

 

It was a nice bathroom because it was in one of the newer buildings and school tours always came through this way. There were probably 50 urinals and 15 stalls along with an ample number of sinks. There was always soap too, which Jungwoo appreciated. All of the sinks and dispensers were motion activated which felt bougie.

 

Jungwoo liked it even better because hardly anyone ever used it when he was. It was the best bathroom to use on campus outside of the one he and Doyoung shared in their apartment.

 

He sauntered in, his footsteps echoing around the empty tile. Perfection.

 

He picked a urinal he liked a lot because the urinal cake was more whole than the others. The sound of another person’s steps echoed in the chamber as they came into the restroom as well. It ticked Jungwoo off a little because he felt irrationally possessive of this particular bathroom space.

 

He was even more upset when the dude decided to use the urinal right next to him. It made sense when he saw who it was though.

 

“Yukhei what are you doing?”

 

“Taking a piss?”

 

“There are like a hundred urinals in this bathroom, why did you pick the one right next to me?” Who does that? Isn’t that an unspoken rule of bro code?

 

“Aren’t we like, bathroom bros now?”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Like we have a bathroom connection. It’s like fate, but shitty heh.” Jungwoo pretended he didn’t hear that.

 

“There is still a concept called personal space.”

 

“I would like to be personally acquainted with your space,” Yukhei wiggles his eyebrows. Jungwoo sighs. He wasn’t opposed; Yukhei was attractive and funny, but Jungwoo wasn’t about being a one-time fling. He was already too familiar with aspects of Yukhei that no one should ever have to know. Like what his shit smelled like. And the noises he makes when he has an orgasm.

 

“I need to get to my next class. I’ll see you around.”

 

“See ya, babe,” Yukhei called as Jungwoo left. He liked how that sounded more than he wanted to admit. Wong Yukhei was the last thing he needed right now, but Jungwoo didn’t know how much he wanted to test that.

 

Bathroom fate. Huh.

  
  


**5\\\Backstage**

 

Jungwoo was humiliated.

 

His chamber orchestra was competing in a festival and the music director had given him a solo part on cello. Jungwoo was most adept at the violin, but due to a need for more cellos and less violins he had switched over. He wasn’t majoring in performance like most of the others in his chamber, so his knowledge of the instruments made him more versatile.

 

He was surprised and honored that he got a solo part, but between juggling midterms and his work study duties, practicing for the solo fell from his list of priorities. As much as he tried, Jungwoo wasn’t a musical genius and it showed during their performance.

 

He fumbled with his part during the solo and their score reflected it. They got three excellents and two goods from the judges, meaning they were certainly not going to be moving on in the competition.

 

The first chair approached him after the performance. Henry was furious. He told Jungwoo that he didn’t belong in their chamber orchestra and that he was dragging down the rest of them. They had worked so hard to do well in this competition so they could move on to the greater stages. For the seniors it was their last chance to impress future employers to land a spot in a professional orchestra.

 

The other members didn’t all agree with Henry’s harsh words, but they did nothing to defend Jungwoo. It hurt because he was just as frustrated with himself and felt all of the blame and guilt for their result. Jungwoo shouldn’t have gotten that solo. He completely agreed with Henry.

 

Henry ended his rant by kicking Jungwoo out of the chamber. He accepted it, because it was the only thing he could do. He packed up his instrument and left their company.

 

Now Jungwoo was hiding in a bathroom stall backstage, trying to muffle his sobs. He really loved being a part of the chamber orchestra. He loved playing and performing with them. He was going to miss Taeil and Sicheng, his fellow celos, and the freshmen violins Jeno and Renjun. The chamber orchestra was his second family and being abandoned like this hurt.

 

A soft knock on the stall door interrupted his quiet misery. Jungwoo remained silent, hoping whoever it was would move on and find somewhere else to use the restroom. Instead a concerned voice whispered, “Hey, are you okay in there?”

 

Jungwoo couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course it was Yukhei. When it came to getting into awkward situations in the bathroom it couldn’t be anyone but Yukhei.

 

“Yeah, I’m al-alright.” Jungwoo cursed the crack in his voice for betraying him.

 

“Jungwoo?” Ah. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. “Hey, dude, talk to me. What’s wrong?” A lot of things were wrong if Jungwoo was crying alone in a bathroom stall. Didn’t need a genius to figure out that much.

 

“I’m fine Yukhei, I just need a minute,” Jungwoo appealed. Instead of doing something normal, like pressing further to get a solid response or leaving to give him some space, Yukhei started crawling underneath the door to join Jungwoo in the bathroom stall. “What are you doing?”

 

“Giving you emotional support,” he explained. Yukhei wrapped his arms around the seated Jungwoo in a very uncomfortable yet comforting hug.

 

Jungwoo couldn’t help the next round of sobs that shook him. He didn’t know why he was crying more. It was weird that he was when he was being offered support and kindness he started bawling his eyes out. Though it was reassuring. Yukhei patted him on the back and breathed out cliche phrases like “it’s gonna be alright” and “I got you”.

 

If he had to choose to relive this moment with anyone else in the world he would probably still pick Yukhei. He couldn’t imagine anyone else soothing his sorrow in the backstage bathrooms at a music festival.

 

“Hey, I know this is kinda bad timing, but can we switch spots? I kinda need to take a dump now.”

 

Jungwoo snorted. How could he expect anything less of Wong Yukhei.

 

“It’s fine. I should go anyways.”

 

“No, no, no! Stay! You’re still crying.”

 

“I don’t want to watch you take a shit, Yukhei.”

 

“But you have before.” Jungwoo glared at him through his tear filled eyes. “It’s fine! I can hold it! Just don’t leave.”

 

“Why are you even here?”

 

“Funny story,” Yukhei laughed nervously. “I’m pretty good friends with Sicheng and he said his orchestra was going to have a big performance today. I came to heckle him. I even brought a tomato.” He pulled out a tiny grape tomato from the pocket of his jeans. “I didn’t get the chance to throw it at him though because I kinda missed the performance entirely. Who knew theaters were this hard to find. Don’t tell him I missed it though, he’d give me so much shit.”

 

“Well you deserve it. Who even throws tomatoes at their friends? That’s hella rude.”

 

“I didn’t even get to throw the tomato!” Yukhei pouted. His expressions were so over-the-top Jungwoo couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face.

 

“You’re something else Wong Yukhei.”

 

Yukhei grinned and Jungwoo’s stomach did a flip. “You know, you sound like my mom when you say my name like that.”

 

“That’s really weird. How should I say your name then?”

 

“Most people call me Lucas actually. Though technically my real name is Xuxi.”

 

“Your parents named you Sushi?” Jungwoo asked.

 

“Sure,” Yukhei laughs. “You seem like you’re feeling a bit better now.” His sense of humor is strange yet contagious and Jungwoo hardly noticed that his tears had dried.

 

“If I say yes will you let me out of the bathroom?”

 

“Probably not. Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not really. The first chair kicked me out of the chamber orchestra because I suck. Not much else to it.” The mood took a bit of a somber turn, the grin falling off of Yukhei’s face. He looked confused.

 

“Does he even have to power to do that?”

 

“No. But what I did was really shitty so I deserve to be kicked off anyways.” He might have just ruined some of his seniors’ future careers. He would have to shoulder that guilt for the rest of his life.

 

“Who’s the first chair again?”

 

“Henry Lau.”

 

Yukhei laughed. “That guy is the most dramatic little bitch I’ve ever met. He probably didn’t mean any of it. You should just go talk to him and the rest of them again after they’ve cooled off.”

 

“You know, I really don’t want to admit that someone named Sushi is being more rational than me right now, but you might be right,” Jungwoo sighed. He was overreacting too. Henry wasn’t the only drama queen on the team.

 

“Well if you want me to be irrational, can I ask you out for dinner?”

 

Jungwoo couldn’t argue, that was a pretty irrational request. They were crammed inside a tiny bathroom stall together and it was the least romantic place to ask someone out on a date. Jungwoo’s face was still puffy from crying, he was sitting on a toilet, and his concert clothes were all rumpled and disoriented: he was certainly not looking that cute either. Not to say that it didn’t make Jungwoo’s breath hitch in his throat.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date so we can fuck and never speak to each other again?” Jungwoo questioned.

 

“I’m asking you on a date because I believe in bathroom fate and because I might want to make you my boyfriend,” Yukhei replied. His hand reached down to hold Jungwoo’s, caressing his thumb on the back of Jungwoo’s hand.

 

Jungwoo liked Yukhei. He had been attracted to him from the first time they met in Taeyong’s car on the way to an off-campus party to when he walked in on someone blowing him in the bathroom at Kun’s. After that, Jungwoo had an inkling that maybe he wasn’t just attracted to Yukhei because he was handsome. He tried to deny it, bury his feelings, but Yukhei was funny and charming. He was also dumb and a total flirt, but Jungwoo liked those parts of him too. So yeah, he liked Yukhei; he just never thought he had a chance at tying down the biggest playboy on campus.

 

“Why me?” Jungwoo asked. Yukhei shifted a little in embarrassment, picking at the collar of his shirt.

 

“I kinda lied when I told you I came to throw tomatoes at Sicheng. I actually came to watch you. And I didn’t want to tell you I saw your performance because I didn’t want you to feel bad. I really like you. I have since that one party where you knocked out Ten before he threw himself off of the roof and then dragged him back down all by yourself.”

 

Jungwoo remembered that night, Ten was more smashed than he had ever been. He stopped a lot of people from doing questionable things then. For some reason being at Johnny’s always made people more insane.

 

“This probably sounds weird but I also used to see you studying in the library and you looked so cute I couldn’t help but want to make you mine. When we finally started meeting each other more often I knew this had to be fate and I don’t want to lose my chance so will you please go out to dinner with me?”

 

Jungwoo was hiding his face with the hand not captured in Yukhei’s own. He couldn’t help it: Yukhei’s confession was just the right mix of cringy and cute and a deep red blush had captured his skin. How could he say no?

 

“Can I pick the place?” Jungwoo challenged.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Yukhei leaned in, turning Jungwoo’s head with a gentle touch to look him in the eyes. His heart was pounding like he had just ran a marathon. Yukhei’s eyes were crystal balls of genuine devotion and Jungwoo could see a future together within them.

 

“No.” Yukhei’s face fell. “I don’t want our first kiss to be in a stupid bathroom.” It was a rollercoaster of emotions for Yukhei today as his shit-eating grin returned.

 

“We already had our first kiss in the bathroom though.”

 

“That was CPR don’t be delusional.” Jungwoo pushed Yukhei aside so he could finally exit the bathroom stall. He would go and apologize to his bandmates tomorrow. The six foot something puppy following him needed to be taken care of first.

 

“So what do you want to eat?” Yukhei asked as they exited. He laced their fingers together and swung his arms as they walked like an excited little kid.

 

Jungwoo looked at him and smiled innocently: “Sushi.”

 

Yukhei laughed. “I think we can arrange that.”

  
  
  


**Bonus**

 

They had been feeling it, dancing together at the night club, but Jungwoo wasn’t feeling it as much anymore in the bathroom at the back. Sure, it gave them a semblance of privacy, but it would probably also give them herpes. Jungwoo had never been in a more disgusting bathroom in his life.

 

Two, or maybe even three other couples had used it for their intended purposes before them and not bothered to clean up the mess. Discarded condoms and puddles of mystery liquid checkered the floor, the toilet was missing its seat, and the dim lighting tried to disguise the grime coating the walls and mirror.

 

Jungwoo knew because he could feel it in his hair when Yukhei pushed him up against the wall, mouth and hands pulling off a synchronized attack to cover as much of Jungwoo’s skin as possible. It felt like sin, and by no means did he want it to stop, but Jungwoo was freaking out a little after his hand touched some mystery goo clinging to the wall.

 

“Babe. Sushi. Yukhei,” Jungwoo used his names for the younger boy to get his attention. He had to cup Yukhei’s face in his hands to finally get him to listen to what Jungwoo was saying.

 

“This bathroom is so dirty, we can’t do this,” Jungwoo explained. Yukhei pulled him off of the wall, bodies flush and lips colliding once more.

 

“I thought you like it dirty,” he whispered, tugging at the lobe of Jungwoo’s ear. His hands squeezed him in all the right places and Jungwoo moaned as Yukhei started teasing out a new mark along his neck. He did like it dirty, but in clean spaces; the splash of his shoe in a questionable puddle reminded him.

 

Jungwoo painfully pulled himself apart from Yukhei. He was strong, but it was still difficult to escape Yukhei’s embrace. He clearly didn’t share the same reservations as Jungwoo when it came to cleanliness.

 

“Seriously, I think my dick is gonna shrivel up and disappear if we stay in here.” Jungwoo was nowhere even remotely near hard, he was too distracted by their surroundings to lose himself in Yukhei. It was not a problem for the other boy at all.

 

“But, like, bathroom sex is our fate,” Yukhei whines. Jungwoo knew. Yukhei told him at least five times every day. Jungwoo agreed, with their circumstances it was kinda their fate, but that didn’t mean it had to be carried out in as disgusting a place as this one.

 

“How about we just go back to my dorm and have shower sex instead. I need to take one like right now.”

 

“I think I’d like that,” Yukhei purrs. His hands begin to roam around Jungwoo’s body again, feeling each curve and bend of his limbs. Jungwoo peels them off with a laugh.

 

“If you can wait that long.”

 

Yukhei smiled, leaning in to kiss Jungwoo’s cheek. Their lips found one another again and Jungwoo couldn’t wait to get out of this shitty place.

 

“I love you,” Yukhei whispers. Jungwoo’s heart flutters just as it did when Yukhei first told him.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” he replies along with a chaste kiss. He makes Yukhei open the door on the way out because he refuses to touch anything other than him in that bathroom.

 

Outside Jungwoo feels like he can breathe again. He can’t help himself, he wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck and leans in to inhale everything and all that is Yukhei. He presses every inch of himself against Yukhei, twisting his hands into the locks at the base of his neck.

 

There is a pain in his nose as Yukhei bit down on it. Jungwoo pulls away, surprised and confused. Yukhei just bit his nose? It hurt too.

 

“What are you doing?” Jungwoo asks him. Yukhei pulls away, but presses their hands together with a goofy grin on his face.

 

Jungwoo loved his smile. He loved the man behind it. He loved the child who did weird things like biting his nose when they were having a moment. He loved Yukhei and all his weird quirks. It was a love like pollution, invading his world and impossible to erase even if he tried. Jungwoo didn’t want his world to be tainted by anything else.

 

“If you do that I really won’t be able to wait till we get back,” he teases. Yukhei is intoxicating and Jungwoo is addicted. He doesn’t want to wait, but even the agony of waiting is better than going back into that bathroom.

 

“I love you,” Jungwoo tells him. Yukhei’s smile makes the sun seem dim in comparison.

 

“Bathroom Bro.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“I’m your idiot.”

 

“I take it back, I hate you.”

 

“If by hate you mean love, then I hate you too.”

 

“If you hate me then we probably shouldn’t fuck.”

 

“You aren’t into hate sex? It could be fun.” Jungwoo silences him with a kiss. It is soft and tender like a breeze tickling defiant wildflowers.

 

“Shut up before I change my mind.”

 

“I love you too.” And Jungwoo knows. He knows and his kisses him again because there is nothing else he would rather do. Well, not nothing else, but you get the jist.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it through that shit fest (lol). I wrote this because I thought it would be funny but it's really just a mess. Thanks for reading though! Leave some kudos or a comment if you feel like it :)
> 
> talk to me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/_infidele_)!!


End file.
